


Нечто человеческое

by strega_verde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strega_verde/pseuds/strega_verde
Summary: а каким получится твой голем?





	Нечто человеческое

На человека он был похож не очень – длинный, нескладный, с лысой головой и серым морщинистым лбом. Лицо неподвижное, как у манекена – маска, в общих чертах повторяющая человеческий облик. Глаза, правда, двигались. Темные, с огромной радужкой, белков почти не видно. И голос – хриплый, как с заезженной пластинки, и тоже как будто неподвижный. «Это из-за отсутствия интонации, – решил Северус. – Да какая разница, все равно с ним никто разговоривать не станет». Все равно он... Оно. Неживое. Как раз то, что нужно Темному Лорду.

~*~

– Мне нужно это пророчество, – холодно сказал Волдеморт.

– Мой Лорд, позвольте мне... – тут же вскинулась Белла, но Волдеморт покачал головой.

– Нет. Ни один живой человек не сможет коснуться фиала – никто, кроме тех, о ком сделано пророчество. – Темный Лорд помолчал и продолжил: – Я бы мог послать за ним Нагини, но не хочу рисковать ею...

«Ну конечно, человеком бы ты рискнул, – подумал Северус. – Все вы одинаковы, властители умов...»

~*~

– Отличная идея, мальчик мой! – Альбус был явно доволен. – Тебе по силам осуществить... такое?

– Да, директор.

– Замечательно. Тогда приступай. Я предупрежу Орден. С големом справиться нелегко, но если они будут знать заранее, ущерб будет минимальный, а Том наконец начнет тебе доверять.

Северус молча кивнул и вышел из уютного кабинета.

~*~

– Отличная идея, Северуссс, – Волдеморту задумка понравилась не меньше, чем Альбусу. – И разумеется, я позабочусь о... материале.

Северус кивнул и подумал, что во время бесед со своими «покровителями» все чаще напоминает китайского болванчика. Но ответить что-либо было выше его сил – он боялся расхохотаться Темному Лорду в лицо. Эта драматическая пауза перед словом «материал» – как будто бы речь шла как минимум о расчлененных останках невинного младенца. На самом деле, единственным необходимым материалом была глина с берегов Нила.

~*~

Глина под его руками ничуть не походила на чавкающую серую слякоть, в которую по осени превращались дорожки вокруг Хогвартса. Красноватая, плотная, она легко скользила под пальцами.

«Хорошо хоть, что не надо придавать этому законченный вид», – с облегчением подумал Северус. Художественных талантов у него не было. Но они и не требовались – в момент оживления глиняная болванка с едва намеченными контурами сама должна была приобрести человеческий облик.

Снейп вздохнул и в последний раз пробежал глазами знакомые строчки:

На последней же стадии помни, творец: между первым и вторым словом будь осторожен. Не сотвори больше, чем желаешь – иначе нечто человеческое повторится в твоем создании, как в зеркале – твое отражение...

Северус указательным пальцем провел по тому месту, где у голема должна была быть грудная клетка. Первое слово:

רוח

 

Человеческое. Забавно. Что же это может быть? Его главные черты, вероятно. Безжалостность. Способность подчиняться приказам. Ну что ж, для голема – не так уж плохо. Тем более, что существовать тому недолго.

 

Снейп подышал на внезапно замерзшие руки и добавил второе слово, прямо под первым:

אמת

Глина под его пальцами ожила.

~*~

Прошла неделя. Голем перестал задевать дверные косяки и мебель, слоняясь по лаборатории, и научился разговаривать. Впрочем, говорил он мало. Слушался беспрекословно – Северус проверял. Собственно, делал голем что-либо только по приказу, в остальное время, похоже, либо просто лежал на скамье черной колодой (Снейпу ради приличий пришлось пожертвовать старой мантией), либо пропадал в темном углу и тоже не то спал, не то отключался там.

– Подойди, – сказал Северус, усаживаясь в кресло. Наверное, с големом можно было разговаривать, и не глядя на него, но так почему-то было неловко.

Голем встал столбом и уставился на него через стол. Серое лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало.

– Завтра я аппарирую тебя к Министерству. Мы войдем, и я тебя оставлю. Дальше ты доедешь на лифте до подвального этажа и пойдешь вот по этому маршруту. – Северус подтолкнул пергамент с планом, тот проехался по гладкой столешнице. Голем опустил глаза и кивнул.

– За последним поворотом тебя будут ждать. Сопротивляйся ровно пять... нет, три минуты. Лишние переломанные кости ни к чему... Всё.

– Я сюда больше не вернусь? – спросил сухой исцарапанный голос.

– Нет.

Голем кивнул, неловко развернулся и направился в глубь лаборатории. Но не успел Снейп с облегчением выдохнуть, как тот вернулся и снова застыл перед ним корявым изваянием.

– Что еще? – спросил Северус с раздражением. Не хватало еще, чтобы голем выбрал этот момент для того, чтобы начать сопротивляться.

Голем молча протянул руку. На широкой серой ладони сидела мышь. Обыкновенная белая лабораторная мышь. Зверек со спокойным любопытством уставился на Снейпа.

– Что это? – по-дурацки спросил Северус. Он очень не любил неожиданности. Но голем понял и ответил по существу:

– Я взял её себе. – Потом уточнил: – Украл.

– Понятно. – Снейп потер глаза. Ничего не было понятно. – Зачем?

– Не знаю, – равнодушно ответил голем. – Я ее кормлю. Смотрю. Она живая.

– Так. – Северус почувствовал, как волной накатывает головная боль.

– Мне нравится, – добавил голем. Что-то дрогнуло в пыльных серых морщинах лбу.

– А что еще тебе нравится? – Снейп удивился тому, как его голос был похож на голос голема – хриплый и безжизненный.

– Еще – спать, – тут же ответил голем, и удивленно добавил: – Я вижу сны.

В голове стучало. Каждый удар болезненно отдавался в затылке.

– Ясно. Так. Забудь все, что я тебе сказал о Министерстве. Ты туда не пойдешь.

– А куда? – спросил голем, осторожно пересаживая мышь себе на плечо.

– Никуда, – раздраженно ответил Снейп. – Останешься здесь. Будешь... пол мести. Скажу им обоим, что вот такой ты получился... Недоделанный.

**Author's Note:**

> первое слово: дыхание, дух (иврит)  
> второе слово: правда, истина (иврит)


End file.
